Debilidad
by Chocolatmint
Summary: Jean Kirstein podía tener un pésimo genio, un orgullo gigante y paciencia del porte de una hormiga. Pero como todo mortal, también tiene debilidades. Una en particular, que por más que lo niegue, siempre terminará cediendo ante ella. JeanxMikasa. Portada: Marienimar018 (Instagram)


Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

Ilustraciones por: Marienimar018 (Instagram)

…..…

…..

 **Debilidad**

…..

…..…

Mikasa suspiró, mientras repasaba en su mente los acontecimientos vividos hace tan solo unos minutos atrás.

Antes sus ojos, Jean podía ser muchas cosas: Tierno, protector y romántico. Él la amaba y ella, no sólo lo sabía perfectamente, si no que también correspondía sus sentimientos, sin dudas. Pero Jean, a pesar de todo eso, también podía ser otras cosas: Mal genio, terco y testarudo.

Nadie dijo que las relaciones eran fáciles y la de ellos no era la excepción. Eso lo podía comprobar en el día a día. Es que la mayor parte del tiempo las cosas estaban bien, de color rosa, perfectas. Pero de la noche a la mañana, un simple paso en falso, podría causar una catástrofe. Y así ocurrió esta vez.

Pero ya a esas alturas no importaba quién inició la pelea o quién tenía la razón. Ambas partes sabían perfectamente que la discusión se había originado por una estupidez, por algo sin sentido, pero eran demasiado orgullosos como para ceder y pedir perdón.

O al menos Jean no parecía estar dispuesto a hacerlo. Por esa razón, abandonó la sala en plena discusión y sin esconder su malestar, se encerró en la habitación que ambos compartían hace un tiempo, dejando a Mikasa sola, dolida y molesta.

No quería ser ella, la que tenía que pedir perdón porque aún defendía su postura. Pero también sabía que Jean tampoco bajaría la cabeza fácilmente y reconocería su error.

Odiaba pelear con él, porque no le hacía bien. Porque lo amaba. Pero a veces la podía sacar de quicio tan fácilmente, que era inevitable no iniciar un pelea por lo que fuese. Y aunque sabía que eventualmente harían las paces, vivir todo el proceso de una pelea de pareja siempre era amargo para ambas partes.

Luego de pensarlo unos minutos, optó por dirigirse a la habitación de ambos. Abrió la puerta con cautela, encontrándose con Jean acostado en su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda. Mikasa decidió ignorarlo de igual forma y se empezó a desvestir para colocarse su camisón blanco y disponerse a dormir.

Jean pudo sentir como el colchón se hundía cuando ella se recostó en su lado. No quería seguir sintiéndose así, un completo imbécil, pero tampoco quería ceder y botar a la basura sus convicciones. Amaba a Mikasa con su vida, pero no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

Y así estuvieron unos minutos. Espalda contra espalda, cada uno viviendo su propia lucha interna. Hasta que Mikasa ya no lo soportó más y se incorporó en la cama, para quedar sentada en dirección hacia él.

–Jean…- Habló finalmente. Pero no recibió respuesta. Él seguía estático, sin moverse ni un sólo centímetro de su lugar - ¡Sé que no estás durmiendo!

–No quiero hablar ¿De acuerdo?- Contestó Jean molesto, frunciendo el ceño ante la insistencia de ella. Sólo quería enfriar su cabeza y que fuese de mañana para poder conversar como los adultos civilizados que eran.

Pero Mikasa no se rindió. En un rápido movimiento, se encaramó, apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de él. Jean seguía acostado, sin querer mirarla a los ojos.

–Pero yo sí quiero -Insistió ella, mirándolo molesta- Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó hace un rato… - Miró su perfil, lo notó tenso bajo su cuerpo, sus facciones lo estaban también. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fue el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¿Jean?

Él sintió sus mejillas arder con intensidad al ser descubierto por ella. Se odió internamente por flaquear tan rápido, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si apenas ella se posicionó sobre él, pudo sentir su cuerpo, su calor y sus pechos presionar sobre él. Y por supuesto, Jean Kirstein no estaba hecho de fierro.

No necesitaba observar sus pechos o incluso tocarlos, sólo bastaba para que su poderosa mente lo inundara de imágenes y recuerdos para que el calor no sólo lo sintiera en sus mejillas sino que también en su entrepierna. Y se odió aún más. Se odió por ser débil ante ellos, ante el cuerpo femenino y por sobre todo, ante el cuerpo perfecto de Mikasa.

Mikasa se fijó en su mirada y hacia donde se estaba enfocando. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que era lo que lo tenía tan distraído. Sonrió divertida ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Ahora tenía dos opciones: Dejarlo tranquilo y volver a dormir, aun sabiendo que eso sería una tortura para él. O torturarlo de igual forma, pero de una manera mucho más placentera para ambos.

–Jean, hablemos- Insistió, esta vez presionando aún más su cuerpo sobre él, sintiendo como sus pechos se aplastaban contra el cuerpo tenso de Jean. Entonces, empezó a mecerse lentamente, haciendo que sus senos se movieran sobre su brazo -¿De verdad te quieres ir a dormir enojado? ¿No quieres hacer las paces?

Jean sintió un dolor en su entrepierna, al sentir los pechos de Mikasa con más intensidad que antes. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para que sus manos no tomara vida propia y fueran a terminar sobre ellos. Sabía que ella lo estaba poniendo a prueba y no le ganaría. Tenía que ser fuerte.

–Mierda… - Se giró para quedar frente a ella, aun recostado sobre la cama. Mikasa se apoyó con ambas manos a sus costados, sus pechos ya no chocaban contra él, pero Jean aun los podía ver a través del escote y de la fina tela del camisón. En un momento pensó que se volvería loco al tenerlos tan cerca suyo- Mikasa, no sigas.

–¿Que no siga qué?- Preguntó con voz fingida. Entonces, se incorporó de la cama, sentándose sobre sus caderas y en un ágil movimiento, tomó ambos lados de la tela que la cubría y tiró del camisón hacia arriba, pasando por su cabeza- ¿Que no siga con esto? - Volvió a preguntar, una vez que se sacó el camisón completamente, lanzándolo al suelo y quedando con su torso desnudo frente a él.

Y entonces, por fin Jean los contempló. Su mayor debilidad frente a sus ojos. Esos pechos redondos, perfectos, firmes, esa piel pálida y suave que los cubría, que lo miraban directamente y lo atraían hacia ellos como un imán.

Amaba todo el cuerpo de Mikasa, de pies a cabeza. La amaba porque la admiraba, porque era una mujer maravillosa. Incluso, aun cuando discutía con ella, sentía que la amaba todavía más. Pero esa parte de su cuerpo, era sin duda, su debilidad. Y aquella pequeña batalla, ya la dio por perdida.

–¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó preso de la frustración por la derrota y la excitación. Tomó a Mikasa de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento la situó sobre la cama, ahora acomodándose sobre ella. Se quitó la camiseta que tenía puesta, incapaz de poder contenerse más. Ella sonrió triunfante -Que conste que sigo molesto… sólo voy a reclamar lo que me pertenece.

–Yo también… - Mikasa quiso responder, pero un suave gemido escapó de su boca, al sentir los labios de Jean por fin sobre sus pechos - Sigo... molesta contigo...

Entonces dejaron sus orgullos de lado, sus diferencias absurdas y se dejaron llevar por sus deseos más profundos.

….

Se acomodó a un costado de la cama, para poder dormir, luego de una intensa reconciliación. Estaba cansada, pero feliz y satisfecha. Observó su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas, las marcas sobre su piel, sobre sus pechos y sonrió. Quizás tomarían tiempo en desaparecer, pero no importaba. Siempre valían la pena. Más si se trataba de sexo de reconciliación

–Estuvo increible, mi amor- Se giró sobre su hombro para poder mirarlo. Pudo ver los hombros y brazos de Jean con pequeños rasguños y marcas propinados por ella durante su encuentro pasional minutos atrás. Y al ver su rostro, pudo comprobar que él estaba tan satisfecho y contento como lo estaba ella.

–Sí que lo estuvo- Afirmó él, abrazándola por la espalda, cubriendola con la sábana. Besó sus cabellos oscuros con afecto y suspiró - Y te saliste con la tuya.

–No es mi culpa que no escondas tus debilidades -Mikasa rió, mientras apegaba su cuerpo junto a de él, sintiendo su calor. Jean gruñó suavemente, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder - Te amo.

La pelea ya había quedado en el olvido. Pero Jean lo tenía que reconocer: Había sido débil, al dejarse llevar por las demandas de su cuerpo y sus hormonas malditas. Por supuesto, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de aquello.

Sin embargo, estando ahí, junto a ella, sintiendo su cuerpo junto al suyo, aspirando su aroma, escuchando su suave respiración mientras dormía entre sus brazos, Jean lo entendió todo.

Mikasa se equivocaba. No se trataba de debilidades. No era su cuerpo de diosa, ni ese par de pechos perfectos que lo hacía perder la cabeza, lo que lo hacía flaquear de esa manera. Era algo más que eso y siempre lo supo, desde que la conoció e iniciaron su historia juntos. Lo supo desde siempre, en los buenos momentos y también en los malos junto a ella. Y estaba dispuesto a ceder las veces que fuesen necesarias, aunque le hiriera el orgullo, aunque perdiera la batalla.

Porque para Jean, la única y perfecta debilidad en su vida tenía nombre y apellido: Mikasa Ackerman.


End file.
